


Rejoiceful Reunions

by smoulderingsunrise



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoulderingsunrise/pseuds/smoulderingsunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I believe that supernatural should end. Sam and Dean go out with a bang, and are happy in their new life. (Or not. do those two ever really die?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejoiceful Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is how I believe Supernatural should end. Just an idea. It is not canon, though I wish it was.

Dean and Sam fighting to save the world from an apocalypse, but they are failing and it looks like the world might end. Sam is killed by a demon, and Dean watches this happening. Dean screams, and the sound is muted as Sam falls to the ground. The scene is dark, with many bodies lying around of all their friends. You can hear dim sounds of the battle going on around them as Dean falls to Sam's side. Sam is still breathing, but barely. we can hear Dean's voice as he kneels by Sam's side. He says something sentimental, about how his job was to protect Sam, and how he failed, and how he's sorry. he ends with "I'll keep fighting until I've got nothing left, Sammy. Don't you worry" Dean doesn't see the rest of his friends dying to save him and Sam. They all die as a demon kills Dean. He wakes up to see himself in the Impala, with Sam and everyone who died in the backyard of their old house. Dean opens up the door to get out, sees his dad and mom, and walks over to them, a grin on his face Sam is there as well. They start talking. His dad tells him how he's sorry that he wasn't a good parent and his mom apologies for not being there. Sam starts to cry as his dad hugs the two of them. Dean gets teary eyed as this happens. John says how proud he is of the both of them. Castiel walks up and asks Dean if he'd like to go to heaven. Dean replies that because Castiel is here, it's good enough for him. Castiel says that this is for him, but he has to leave because Castiel has to go home, and this is not meant for him. A mortal life. Carry On My Wayward Son starts to play and Dean leaves to be with Sammy. Bobby shows up and punches them on the shoulder and says "Idjit" The scene ends. Twenty years later, the Impala is rusting, and she’s just sitting there. An old car in an old town. Kids run by her every day, not knowing the truth. The run their hands over the old metal, dull from one too many rain storms in Kansas. The grass is pale and dead beneath her. No one gives her a second thought. But there was a time, a time so long ago where two brothers would drive her around, and love her, and hunt in her, and rode around in that car. They drove for so long in that car. Wheels screaming and windows rolled down, the engine rumbling. Wind in their hair and laughing. Old songs that nobody remembers the words to anymore drift in the lazy air. So many memories cling to the old paint and the worn leather. The radio is cracked from so many cassette tapes. Too many memories about the brothers who loved her and took care of her. Who were good to her. Who died for her. But sometimes they could swear they saw an odd man in a trench coat watching over her. Sometimes walking up to run his hand along her side, to sit in the seats. to thank her for taking such good care of the two brothers. And when he leaves he whispers "Thank you" just before vanishing in a bright light. But one day,and kid runs up to it, sweating from his long run. His wife calls him over. "Ben, you come here!" He waves her aside. He can swear he saw that car before. Then it all comes back. His eighth birthday party. A man in a leather jacket he only remembers because he got him back his DS from a bully Who taught him about women. He recalls the name, and softly whispers it. "Dean" The next day, he come with a truck. To haul her away, and take care of her. Like the two brothers. He fixes her up. Puts in a new radio, new leather. A new paint job. Just as he's about to turn the engine is oh so many years, he remembers the stories his mom told him. How these two brothers saved the world, with a little help from friends. How they fought monsters that no one believed in. How they saved people who didn't believe in the monsters, and sometimes the brothers. He knows that it was just a fairy tale, a story to keep him entertained, but he's sure of it now. It's the truth. Then he sees a flash, The two brothers sitting on the hood, drinking a beer and laughing. In the distance, across the golden grain, he sees a man in a trench coat. He's rumored to be an angel. The man nods at Ben, and suddenly, in a flash of lightning, he disappears, and Ben can see a reminiscent of angel wings. Ben feels ecstatic. He realizes that the angle has always watched over him, guiding him to this moment. He's been standing here, just as long as the car, some say. An angel. A guardian angel. He knows that he angel will watch over him. Then the scene fades to black, and the last thing we see is Dean and Sam in the old impala, laughing and playing, and the wind ruffles their hair. They are drinking a beer, and they have various charms hanging from the mirror. We can hear the sound of laughter in the distance as the scene fades to black. Dean's voice comes in. "Carry on, my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest." There is a pause. " Don't you cry no more." Another pause, shorter this time. "Tell Sammy I love him. Tell Dad I forgive him. Tell Mom I love her. Tell everyone else how much I miss them." Another pause. We can hear Dean sniffling in the background. "I'm alright. Well, Here is my story. We were Hunters. We saved people, hunted things, for as long as I can remember. We hurt, we loved, we fell apart. The road we traveled was a long one. But I guess it was worth it all."


End file.
